1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a film inspection device.
2. Description of Related Art
As an electrolyte film used for a polymer electrolyte fuel cell, a reinforced electrolyte film including a porous reinforcing member therein is known. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-229433 (JP 2014-229433 A), a process of manufacturing a reinforced electrolyte film is described. In concrete terms, it is described that a first band-shaped reinforcing member that is supported by a back sheet is arranged on a surface of a band-shaped electrolyte polymer that is supported by a back sheet, that a unilaterally reinforced film is formed by thermally press-fitting the band-shaped electrolyte polymer and the first band-shaped reinforcing member to each other by a hot roller, and that the back sheet on the band-shaped electrolyte polymer side is then peeled off from the unilaterally reinforced film. Besides, it is described that a second band-shaped reinforcing member that is supported by a back sheet is arranged on a surface of the unilaterally reinforced film from which the back sheet on the band-shaped electrolyte polymer side has been peeled off, that a bilaterally reinforced film is formed by thermally press-fitting the unilaterally reinforced film and the second band-shaped reinforcing member to each other by the hot roller, and that the back sheet on the first band-shaped reinforcing member side is then peeled off from the bilaterally reinforced film. Furthermore, it is described that the reinforced electrolyte film is formed by subjecting the bilaterally reinforced film, from which the back sheet on the first band-shaped reinforcing member side has been peeled off, to a hydrolysis treatment.